Endless Waltz
by Renegade Ghost
Summary: Ginny Weasly couldn't tell anyone how she was feeling. The stress and detachment from those around her weighed her beyond the point of copeing, not to mention the unexplainable dreams of a dance with a stranger. Could this stranger be the key to her relea
1. Waking

**Endless Waltz**

**Summery** Ginny Weasly couldn't tell anyone how she was feeling. The stress and detachment from those around her weighed her beyond the point of copeing, not to mention the unexplainable dreams of a dance with a stranger. Could this stranger be the key to her release?

**Warning** Ranges from cute fluff to dark angst...youve been warned. Also, this takes place in Ginny's 6th year of Hogwarts and does not follow the plot of the book perfectly...

Original Plot by Renegade Ghost (me! )

Chapter 1. Waking

Her mind was not with her body, it was somewhere else, locked away from even herself. As the rain splattered mercilessly against the window pane, it seemed to be the only sound echoing inside the small room with the four post bed, decored in scarlet and trimmed in gold. Yet the medolic rythem of the raindrops never reached her ears. Instead he filled her thoughts, and the enchanting waltz wrapped itself around her, taking her far from where she was suppose to be. Her scarlet gown enveloped her completely as she stood in the center of the ball room and her firey red ringlets fell softly around her porcelean face and down her back. The chandelier dimly lit the room and the piano slowly harmonized with the voilen, without the need for hands behind the keys. Atop the ivory stairs, he looked down apon her, and she looked up at him. He was as she remembered, dark yet oddly irrisitable. His top hat and coat where as black as his eyes and in one hand he held his cane, and in the other the tail of his deep emerald cloak. He was the image of perfection and her eyes could not help but take him in, however his face was unknown to her for it was concealed behind a black velvet mask that extended from his forehead to tip of his nose. He glided down the stairs without effort and took her hand in his own with one motion, carefully leading her into the dance she knew all to well. They spun and twirled and moved with eachother to the sound of the soft music and the flickering candles cast their shadows against the windowless walls. To her time seemed to have stopped, however it was moving at post haste, for in no time a large grandfather clock with a numberless face chimmed deeply, disturbing the soft music and their dance came to an end. Yet suddenly the candels died instantly as if a strong wind and had breathed them out and the walls and floor began to fade away, leaving darkness in their wake. And the piano, who had sung so beautifuly disapeared into nothingness with the violen. He stood there, his eyes on her as he backed away. Her dream had ended and her nightmare began when she tried to run after him but could not take one step farther then where he had left her. She reached out her hand but he was one step to far for her to reach and she soon found herself alone.

Ginny Weasly woke up with a start, her firey red hair clung to her sweat drenched face and the white cotton sheets adheased to her body. She sat up and gently cradeled her head in her hands, it was the third time this week she was visited by her masked stranger, and it was the third time she woke up sweat drenched and dazed. Hugging her downy white pillow she allowed the rain to lull her into a dreamless slumber.

Authors Note: Just an intro...if I get enough reviews, maybe i'll even put up the next chapter lol


	2. When your back was turned

**Endless Waltz**

**Thank you** to the 2 people who reviewed lol, I really loved both of them alot! This chapter is for you Cinnamon Spice & Blondegolfer.opps.sorry!

_Chapter 2.While your back was turned_

The golden rays of the early autumn sun danced across her face, opening her eyes to the saturday morning and the day it promised to be. Grabbing her scarlet robe from the bed post she threw it over her shoulders and went to the window, admiring the cloudless sky. She threw open the window, allowing the heavy hair that carried the weight of the moisture from the night before into her room. She warmly welcomed the sun with a smile, today was going to be a great day. The enchanting dream from that night was far from her mind as she dressed in a pair of jeans and white tank top and ran down the stairs to the common room. It was a beautiful day out, a perfect calm after the storm that had plagued the sky for more than a week. Most of Hogwarts seemed to be awake without her down at breakfast, as she entered the Great Hall and found her fellow students cramming food down and discussing plans for the weekend. She found her normal seat across from her brother, Hermonie and Harry.

"Wow Gin, finally awake huh, it's nearly eleven!" Ron greeted, pushing his long red hair from his face and drowning his toast in strawberry marmalade.

"I know, I just had a nice night sleep is all..." Ginny commented. Hermonie gave her a look of disbelief.

"I don't know how anyone could sleep with the consistent pounding of that rain. I was lucky enough to catch an hour or two."

Ginny grabbed herself a piece of toast and looked up to see Harry looking back at her. She gave him a small smile which he returned, and continued for the marmalade. Harry had been acting off around her lately, the extra attention she was receiving from him seemed almost ironic, seeing as she had already announced to everyone that she was over him.

"Hey Gin, are you coming with us to the quidditch field after breakfast?" Hermonie asked pleasantly, hoping to start a conversation.

Ginny thought for a moment before shaking her head, "I don't think so 'Monie, I think I'm going to the Library to catch on some of my studies."

"Wow Gin, that sounds incredible boring! I swear you and 'Monie need to stop spending time together, she's beginning to rub off on you." Ron jeered.

"Of shove it Ron!" Hermonie scolded, hitting him in the arm. "I think that is a wise use of your time Gin!"

"Alright Gin, have fun with your 'studies', I'm ready to go!" Ron announced and he, Harry and Hermonie left without another word. With a sigh she looked down at her untouched toast and left for the Library.

Ginny always dreaded setting foot into the library. Not only was the librarian inexcusable rudeness, the worn and neglected books depressed her in a childish manner. As if she almost felt sorry for them, like a small child feels sorry for an animal enduring a storm. However, as much as she dreaded entering the Library, she dreaded Snape's wrath far more. Ignoring the look she earned from the librarian she set her books on an empty table she began her search through the shelves of books, hoping to further understand the effect of dragon scales on an invisibility potion. The minutes seemed to drag on for hours and after enduring glares, and two hours of sifting through books she regretted leaving her breakfast untouched. The clock on the wall told her dinner wouldn't be served for another hour, but she was sure she would wither within the next ten minutes if she didn't eat. She remembered Fred and George telling her of a secret passage into the kitchens, the rumbling of her stomach convinced her to seek it out.

After dropping off her books in her room she made her way to the hallway her older brothers had shown her almost two years ago.

"Now remember Gin, it's the corridor to the left." Ginny said, trying her best to imitate Fred's voice.

"Always, the left." George had repeated.

"Its best to use for a) tainting the dinner with your very own tongue enhancing formula or b) convincing the house elves the meat in the back of the ice box is green for flavor." George had snickered

Gin had almost gagged and swore never to eat unless her brothers had eaten it too. She walked up the hallway stopping at the large painting of fruit. When Fred and George had stopped her in front of this they almost went into seizures laughing as she was convinced the way to open the passage behind it was to take down the picture itself and she had attempted to do so. It was a good five minutes before they stopped her and tickled the pear. Before leaving her to herself they had given her one last piece of advice, _never get caught_.

Ginny was greeted with a warm blast of air heated from the ovens. The little elves ran about her feet, trying best to finish the meals before time ran up, those who crossed her path would always make time to bow before her and scurry along their way. Dozens of ovens lined the stone walls and every counter was filled with foods. The aroma was so overwhelming she was almost sick with hunger. Grabbing a cluster of grapes she began to pop them into her mouth one by one.

"Well well, what do we have here?" A cool voice asked from behind her. Ginny spun around and met a pair of gray eyes.

"Malfoy!" Ginny spat, the loathing in her voice evident. Her heart was racing in her chest, he had scared her horribly, but she would never give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had caught her off guard. She wanted to go, a one on one run in with Malfoy never led to anything good, but she didn't want to show weakness.

He smirked, "That's my name, love."

Ginny rolled her eyes and popped another grape into her mouth.

"Were the super friends too busy for a tag-along?" He continued, her eyes narrowed but she still said nothing.

"Are we playing the ignoring game? I figured you of all people would sick of that game, seeing as it gets played on you all the time." Very proud of his last insult He turned his back to her reached for a roll of butter bread, but before he could bring it to his mouth he was face down on the cold stone floor, Ginny on his back.

She straddled his back, "Talk Malfoy, that's all you are, talk." She whispered into his ear.

Grinding his teeth he pushed himself from the floor and flung her from his back. She landed hard on her back and soon found him on top of her, pinning her arms to the floor. His blonde hair had fallen into his face and the fact that Ginny wanted to push it back horrified her so much that she was glad her arms were pinned, less she do something unthinkable.

She had spent all of her life hating him and his family because her family did, she never thought to list the reasons for her personal malcontent, and at the moment she was having a hard time reasoning why he shouldn't be on top of her.

"Little Weasly, you disappoint me, your known for your hot temper, so what's wrong?" He smirked.

She smiled and lifted an eyebrow, "I'm just getting warmed up." She kneed him in the stomach and pushed him off. Quickly getting to her feet she watched as he held his gut and managed to his feet. They continued putting each other down, not afraid to go a little farther with the insults, digging deep into what they knew of each others personal life. Ginny had found herself on the floor a couple more times, and Draco had been formerly introduced to Ginny's small fist's more than once. Soon they were both gasping for breath, bruised and exhausted. Pushing his hair back from his face his eyes were transfixed on her, in an almost predatory manner. He grabbed her shoulders hard, but she couldn't do anything but stare into his mesmerizing gray eyes. Neither of them moved a muscle, she watched as his eyes darted from her face to her eyes, and she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. Suddenly the Dinner bell chimed throughout Hogwarts, collecting himself Draco threw her back, and wiped his hands as if he had touched something rotted. He turned to leave but stopped,

"Thanks for the dance." He snickered and Ginny didn't doubt that a smirk had formed on his face, but before she could retort he was gone.

Authors Note: That's all for the first Chapter, I hope you liked it...


End file.
